Never Think
by Jennstarzzz
Summary: A marriage law one-shot. SSHG.


Disclaimer - I don't own these characters. Or the song. They belong to JK Rowling and Robert Pattinson in each instance.

* * *

_I should never think  
What's in your heart  
What's in our home  
So I won't..._

I sighed when I heard my wife entering through the front door. I looked up from my book just in time to see her put on a fake smile and greet me. "Evening darling" She said and stooped to kiss my cheek.

_You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh love  
So call me by my name..._

"You know I hate pet names" I murmured and saw her smile dampen a little. "Sorry, force of habit. I tend to give everyone I care about little pet names..." I snorted and immediately felt guilty as she looked at the floor. She tried to hide the hurt in her eyes as she looked back up and smiled again. "What would you like for dinner?" she asked, moving towards the kitchen. "I decided to cook tonight... I need to talk to you about something so I thought I'd cook." She looked troubled instantaneously and muttered soemthing about going to get freshened up.

_And save your soul  
Save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
Before Nothing Can Be Done_

"I think... Perhaps we should see other people. I acknowledge that we cannot divorce but I have researched the law and there is nothing to say that we cannot "date" other people. I think you will find this satisfactory..." I said whilst pouring gravy onto my food. I had made a sunday lunch, even though it was thursday. "I didn't realise you felt so strongly against me..." She almost whispered. We spent the rest of the meal in silence, I assume she was thinking the same as me, wondering what life would be like after living together for three years. The truth was I didn't want her to leave but I couldn't bear to see her small sad looks as she glanced at me, her fake smiles as she walked into a room with me. She's only twenty two, I can't expect her to feel anything other than despair for having to marry me. I stood when I finished my dinner and walked to the vestivule of our house and took my cloak from the coat rack.

_Once I put my coat on  
I'm coming out of this all wrong  
She standing outside holding me  
Saying oh please  
I'm in love  
I'm in love..._

"No, Severus, please..." I turned and saw tears glistening in her eyes, "Do you hate me?" I closed my eyes and groaned "No. Never." I heard her sob and demand "Then why? Why do you want me to leave?" I opened my eyes and looked in hers, tears streaming down her face as I answered. "This is coming out wrong. I think _you_ should see other people. I have no desire to be with anyone else..." I turned to leave but felt her hand on my arm. I turned to face her and she said "I'm in love" I grimaced and she repeated herself, earnestly. "I'm in love" I sniffed and said "All the more reason for me to leave..." She smiled slightly and I glared. "No, you arse, I'm in love with you!" I stared at her, waiting for her to reveal the punchline of the joke. It never came. "You can do so much better than me..." I said as she slipped her hands into mine. "Like who?" She enquired. "Weasley" I spat, she snorted and said "Yeah, he's SO much better than you" I smiled slightly "Besides, who says I want someone better?" She smirked.

_Girl save your soul  
Go on save your soul  
Before it's too far gone  
And before nothing can be done..._

_'Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Hold on_

"Without me, you've got it all. Everything. Looks. Brains. Social skills..." I murmured weakly, the next words she uttered were perhaps the most lovely I've heard in my life. "Without you I've got nothing..." Then she kissed me. "I've missed this" She muttered "Missed feeling you against me, your lips on mine, your eyes on me... I thought you were going off me." I smiled and took off my cloak. "I could never tire of you, I thought your sad looks and fake smiles were because you didn't want to be here" She shook her head vehemently "I didn't think you'd noticed... We don't do anything anymore. We used to go for walks and for meals, we went dancing!" I stiffened "You grew disinterested in going out" I said in my defence. "Yes, because you were such an arse about going!" She said exasperated. "Well, it wasn't right for you to be seen with me..." She shook her head, getting angry. "I'm your wife, Severus! I have every right to be seen with you! Ex-Death Eater or not!" I stared at her, she had taken the words right out of my mouth. "Well, Mrs Snape, if you would refrain from calling your husband an arse perhaps we could go out dancing?" Her radiant smile was the first heart felt one I'd seen from her in a long time.

* * *

Thanks for reading. If you would be so kind as to review I would be most grateful!

* * *


End file.
